People continue to set goals that they wish to achieve. A person feels a sense of accomplishment when a goal is achieved. Although set, not all goals are achieved. There are a number of reasons that a goal is not achieved, e.g., it was never achievable, initial motivation waned, etc. Positive goals and the achievement of such goals are beneficial. Thus, it would be beneficial to foster such goals and to facilitate achievement of such goals.